It is currently normal practice in building in ground swimming pools to first excavate in accordance with the height of the pool, and then place perimeter formwork to build the vertical walls by pouring in concrete.
These built swimming pools are more widely accepted on the market than prefabricated pools made of fibre or other synthetic materials owing to their high level of rigidity.
However, to build a pool by making the corresponding formwork and then pouring concrete and reinforcing if necessary, involves a series of inconveniences, such as the need for qualified builders, excessive time to build the pool and consequently high costs.
In this type of pool, possible errors in the verticality of the formwork and the risk of filtrations mean that an insulation lining is required on the inside surface of the pool plus extra cement on which to position the tiles that form the final inside surface of the pool.
These operations slow down and increase the cost of building a swimming pool.
The method of building a pool by using prefabricated concrete parts for the side walls is also known. This method reduces the time needed to build the pool as there is no formwork.
An example of this type of swimming pool is described in the invention U.S. Pat. No. 434,509 “Perfecting the construction of swimming pools with prefabricated concrete elements”, in which in order to place these building elements or parts, corner upright posts must first be constructed between which horizontal support girders or elements must be placed forming a groove to bear the prefabricated parts forming the peripheral wall of the pool.
Although this building method eliminates the problem of making perimeter formwork, it does not ensure that the pool is sealed and means that it is still necessary to line the whole inside surface of the pool with a water-sealed lining.